cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Trigger
A Trigger is an effect certain cards have. These cards are distinguished by the icon on the top right corner of the card, the yellow border on the card's Bottom edge, and the Text "Trigger Unit" on the box next to the Unit's Name. There are four known kinds of Triggers. How Triggers Work: Triggers can be activated in either of these two situations, when there is a Damage Trigger Check or a Drive Trigger Check. A Trigger Check is done by revealing the top card of the player's deck, if the revealed card is a Trigger Unit its effect is applied immediately and then sent to the Damage Zone in a Damage Check or added to the Player's hand if in a Drive Trigger Check. There are many situations when more than one trigger must be checked. In such cases each trigger' Effect must be applied before checking the next card. To activate a Trigger a unit of the same clan as the Trigger Unit must be Present on the Field, Otherwise the trigger's effect is unable to activate. All triggers share the effect of adding 5000 (Five Thousand) Attacking Power to a selected unit. And this effect is independant from the trigger effect itself so it can be given to different units if the Player wants to. Triggers also feature a relation to clans in terms of usage. If a Trigger Unit is revealed during a trigger check, but no units with the same clan are on that side of the field (Vanguard and Rear-Guard circles) at that time, the trigger will not activate. Despite this, the Trigger's effects can be given to units that do not belong to the same Clan as the Trigger Unit. EXAMPLES: *Battleraizer is revealed during a Drive Trigger check. The player's field consists only of Nova Grappler units. The Trigger effects may be given to any unit(s). *Grim Reaper is revealed during a Drive Trigger Check. Even though the player is mainly using Royal Paladin units, one Blaster Dark is on the player's Rear-Guard circle. The Trigger effects may be given to any unit(s) the player wishes to give the effects to, including the Royal Paladin units. *Dragon Monk, Genjo is revealed during Damage Trigger check, however, no Kagero units are present on the field. The Trigger does not activate. Kinds of Triggers: Draw Trigger: This makes the player draw the top card of their deck and add it to their hand. Critical Trigger: This adds one more Damage (Critical, Represented by the Star in the on the right to the Unit's attack Power) to the Unit of Choice. Heal Trigger: The player takes one of the cards on their own damage zone and then places it in the Drop Zone, this can only be performed if the player with the trigger has equal or more damage than the opponent. Stand Trigger: This Card makes one of the units on the player's field to go from the Horizontal Position of (Rest) to the Vertical Position of (Stand) allowing him to use said unit to attack again.